Think Pink
"Think Pink" is the first segment of the thirty-first episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on October 3, 2013. Summary After Chilly accidentally gets washed in the washing machine with Doc's red scarf and turns pink, she assures him that his friends will love him no matter what color he is. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Gary Anthony Williams as Mr. McStuffins Songs *What's Going On? *Be You Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript Stuffy: I love everything about snow! (Snow falls on him) Except that. Hey, who threw that snowball? Hallie: No one threw it, sugar. It's fallin' from the branches up there. Stuffy: Oh, right! Ha ha...I knew that. Doc: Have you guys seen Chilly? I know I brought him in the house. Hallie: He's not here, Doc! That's weirder than a penguin in Palm Springs. Stuffy: Uh-oh! Lost toy. You know what that means? Hallie: Search party! We can't be seen, so keep calm and be cool. Stuffy: "Cool" is my middle name. (Trips over some crayons) Okay fine, Philbert is my middle name if you must know. Chilly: (after Doc sings “What's Going On?”) Is something wrong? N-no, Doc! Everything's absolutely fine. (laughs) Doc: I think it's time for a checkup. Chilly: Oh, I-I-I-I don't want a checkup, Doc. Sorry. Hallie: But you love checkups. You even ask for them when there's nothing wrong, which is all the time. Chilly: Pinkatosis? Sounds serious! And colorful! But mostly serious. Doc: Don't worry. I'm gonna fix you. Chilly: Oh, I hope so, Doc. You said Donny needed a perfect snowman, and look at me! Now I'm not perfect at all. Doc: Chilly…just because you’re different doesn't mean you’re not perfect. Doc: Guys, we have something to tell you. Chilly got some red on him from my scarf. He's gonna to be fine after my dad washes him... Chilly: But right now I'm kinda...pink. Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: (Gasp) Lambie: Pink's always been my favorite color! (Gives Chilly a cuddle) Stuffy: Wow! This new look is bold, fresh, daring! Colour me a fan! Hallie: Me too! No matter what color you are, we all love ya just the same! Chilly: (To a snowman) You know, Pal? Real Snowman aren’t afraid to be different. Pink, red, green—it’s not the color that makes you a snowman; it’s the snow! Or the stuffin', ha ha. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Pinkatosis *In the end credits, the "I Feel Better" song was credited in the song titles, but that song wasn't used in this episode. "Hey What's Going On" was used. *According to Stuffy in this episode, his middle name is Philbert. *Lambie normally wears her yellow hat and scarf in the snow. Here in this episode, she wore a blue scarf. Gallery * Think Pink/Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Chilly Category:Episodes where Hey, What's Going On was sung Category:Winter Episodes